Crash Bandicoot X Spyro
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Crash Bandicoot series and the Spyro series. Spyro the Dragon Spyro the Dragon features a playable demo of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Simply pressing L1 and the Triangle button at the title screen leads the player to the demo, following a sort of trailer presenting the game. The demo covers a single stage, "Tell No Tales", the 18th stage in the finished game. Crash Bandicoot: Warped Following from the above, Crash Bandicoot: Warped features a playable Spyro the Dragon demo as well. Entering a slightly modified version of the Konami Code (Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Square) on the main menu takes the player straight to the demo after a number of screens with character artwork and quotes from magazines. The demo covers only the first hub world, with the player being able to explore the whole area and release 4 dragons, but can't access any of the stages. Crash Team Racing This game features a playable Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! demo. Entering a slightly modified version of the Konami Code (Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Square) on the main menu takes the player straight to the demo, after a trailer of sorts presenting the upcoming game. The demo covers two stages from the game: "Magma Cone" and "Colossus". Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Just like before, Spyro 2 also features a demo of Crash Team Racing within. Simply pressing L1, R2 and the Triangle button at the title screen leads the player to the demo, this time after only a few artwork screens with information and hints for the game. The demo allows players to race in one of the final game's tracks, "Papu's Pyramid". Spyro: Year of the Dragon This game features a playable Crash Bash demo. By holding down L1, R2 and the Square button at the title screen, the player will be taken to the demo. The demo features options for both Adventure Mode and Battle Mode and for 1 and 2 players, and lets players try the following stages: "Pogo Painter", "Polar Panic" and "Pogo-A-Gogo". Through hacking, however, it has been discovered that most of the game is actually accessible within the demo. Crash Bash And once again, the Crash game reciprocates by including a Spyro: Year of the Dragon demo within. By holding down L1 and R1 and then pressing Square then Start at the Universal Interactive Studios screen, the player will be taken straight to the demo, as usual after a trailer presenting the upcoming game. The demo covers three stages from the game: "Skate Park", "Molten Crater" and "Seashell Shore". Spyro 2: Season of Flame There's a minor reference to Crash Bandicoot found in Spyro: Season of Flame for the Game Boy Advance. During the stage "Tiki Tropics", the player can find several tiki statues scattered across the area, and by igniting them with Spyro's fire breath, they produce the same sound effect used by Aku Aku when picked up in the Crash Bandicoot series. Crash Nitro Kart (Game Boy Advance) Spyro is featured as an unlockable racer in the Game Boy Advance port of Crash Nitro Kart, unlocked after finishing Aventure Mode with Team Bandicoot. Spyro actually replaces one of the characters featured in the console version, the little tiger Pura, and even inherits his green kart. Although Pura was part of Team Trance, Spyro doesn't display the brainwashing device he, Polar or Dingodile wear on their heads, making it unclear if he's an actual part of the team or not. He's not the same as Pura in stats, however, with Spyro having almost perfect scores in all categories while Pura is best at Turning. Spyro can be used in any game mode save Adventure Mode, where he plays no part in either team's story nor appears as an opponent during races. Crash_nitro_kart_spyro.png|Spyro in-game Crash_nitro_kart_spyro_game.png|During a race Spyro Orange & Crash Bandicoot Purple Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage (known as Crash Bandicoot/Spyro Fusion in Europe) are two games forming part of a crossover between the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro universes. Released at the same date, both games feature the same story, but one told from the perspective of Crash Bandicoot while the other focused on Spyro's side. As such, several elements such as stages, cutscenes and bosses in both games are the same or similar, while others are exclusive of each release. The crossover's plot centers on an alliance between Crash Bandicoot's primary antagonist and evil genius Dr. Neo Cortex; and the dinosaur mage Ripto, the antagonist from Spyro: Year of the Dragon and Enter the Dragonfly. In order to eliminate their foes, Cortex genetically modifies Ripto's Riptoc servants and disguise them as Crash and Spyro in an attempt to trick the two heroes into fighting each other. With the ploy uncovered at the end of the first world, Crash and Spyro join forces to stop their arch-nemesis at once. Both characters are assisted by Aku Aku and Sparx from each respective series (while also serving their usual role of protecting the heroes in gameplay) as well as by Coco Bandicoot and the Professor from Spyro, assisting in locating the two bad guys. Crunch Bandicoot and many Spyro characters (such as Hunter, Bianca, Blink and Sgt. Byrd) appear during stages to provide hints, and Spyro's Moneybags serves as the shopkeeper. Both games are party games consisting of a collection of mini-games the player must beat in order to advance, found in specific warps scattered across homeworlds that work as typical 2D sidescrolling levels. Both games share the same five homeworlds: 1 from Crash Bandicoot ("Wumpa Jungle", based on the series' recurring jungle setting), 1 from Spyro ("Dragon Castles", based on the series' main realm, the Dragon Realms) and 3 original settings: "Arctic Cliffs" (an ice-themed mountain), "Fire Mountain" (a fire-themed mountain) and "Tech Park" (a futuristic setting borrowing aesthetics from Cortex's hi-tech levels). While using the same appearance, each world has different designs and elements fitting of each franchise, such as the way to access mini-games (In Purple, Crash uses warps with a floating Crystal/Gem as in his series, while Spyro uses large circular portal doors in Orange). Mini-games themselves are mostly original, although a number of them appear inspired or taken from the mini-games in Crash Bash (such as the "Tank Wars" and "Ballistix" themes), or based on gimmick levels like those where Crash rides Polar the bear or flies with a jetpack. One of Crash's mini-games involves attacking the sheeps from the Spyro series however, and Spyro gets to play in Ballistix mini-games in Orange as well. Several variations of Riptocs from Spyro and Lab Assistants from Crash Bandicoot appear as stage enemies in both homeworld areas and certain mini-games. The first boss in both games is the same, depicting a battle between Spyro and Crash before the misunderstanding is cleared. While the 2nd boss is a character from each respective series (Tiny Tiger for Purple, Gulp and Crush for Orange), the 3rd boss is shared by both games: Nina Cortex, making an early appearance before her intended and formal debut in Crash Twinsanity. The battle itself differs, however, with Spyro having to dodge her and let her run into cages holding The Professor and Coco, while Crash has to run away from Nina in an obstacle course. The 4th world has each hero fighting the other's nemesis: in Orange Spyro deals with Cortex on a spherical machine while Crash fights Ripto in Purple, both faced on 2D auto-scrolling flight levels. The final boss is the same for both games as well, consisting of a top-down space fight against both villains driving a multi-phase machine that somewhat resembles the many mechas featured in the Crash Bandicoot series. Both games also feature a large number of collectible cards depicting characters, enemies, bosses, obstacles and objects from both series. The player can obtain all cards through unlocking, buying at the in-game shops or through trading, the last one being the only way to obtain any mid to high level card from one series in the other's game. Both games were later released on a bundle titled the Crash & Spyro Super Pack in North America, and as the 3rd volume of a set of 3 "super packs" in Europe. Crash Twinsanity Spyro makes a minor cameo apperance during a late-game cutscene in Crash Twinsanity. At one point during the final stage, Crash and Cortex arrive at the treasure room of the Evil Twins, where the antagonists store a lot of treasures and gems they have stolen. Soon enough the two are confronted by the scientists N.Tropy, N.Gin and N.Brio, who have been following Crash and Cortex with the intention of stealing the treasures for themselves. Cortex, however, tells them that it is stolen property and that "he might want his gems back", then points to an angry Spyro who proceeds to breath fire at the three scientists, much to Cortex' delight. Spyro appears using his model from Spyro: A Hero's Tail, which was being developed concurrently. The game also features a trailer for Spyro: A Hero's Tail which can be viewed in the Extras Menu, although only in the North American version. Spyro: A Hero's Tail As was once the case with both series sharing hidden demos in each other's games, Spyro: A Hero's Tail reciprocates by including a trailer for Crash Twinsanity visible in the Extras Menu as well. Crash & Spyro Super Pack Volume 1 and Volume 2 Two European-only game packs for the Game Boy Advance which include one game from each franchise: Volume 1 comes packed with Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Spyro: Season of Ice, while Volume 2 includes Crash Nitro Kart and Spyro 2: Season of Flame. A third volume was released as well including the crossover titles Crash Bandicoot Fusion and Spyro Fusion. The 3rd volume was also released in North America as Crash & Spyro Superpack. A second, North America-exclusive Crash & Spyro Superpack was released at the same time containing Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure and Spyro: Season of Ice. The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (Nintendo DS) Crash Bandicoot makes a minor cameo in the Nintendo DS port of A New Beginning. At one point during the stage "Dante's Freezer", one can spot a small inaccessible side area on the lower-left corner of the screen. Looking closely at this area reveals Crash Bandicoot to be tied over a campfire, looking at the screen with what seems to be large, teary eyes. The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Crash Bandicoot returns for another minor cameo in the second game of the Legend of Spyro trilogy. At one point during the stage "Celestial Caves", Spyro comes across a frozen lake where one can spot several people beneath, captured in ice. Moving the camera at the right angle near the end of the lake reveals Crash himself to be among the frozen captives. Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy Patch 1.02 Following the announcement of Spyro Reignited Trilogy, Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy was updated to include a related easter egg: imputing up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right at the Crash Bandicoot: Warped section of the title screen grants access to the Reignited Trilogy trailer. The code itself is the same one (sans the final button press) used in the original version of Warped to acess the Spyro the Dragon demo. A later update (1.06) added a dedicated button on the select screen allowing direct access to the trailer, without needing the code input. The trailer is missing from the Switch and PC ports of the trilogy as well. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Grand Prix: Spyro N. Friends The third special online event or "Grand Prix" for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled was centered on the Spyro series, and includes 3 playable characters (Spyro, Hunter and Gnasty Gnorc), a Spyro-themed track (Spyro Circuit) and a number of stickers. As other Grand Prixes before, this is a limited-time event lasting a whole month from August 30th to September 29th, 2019. Spyro Spyro returns to the karting series after his first appearance in the [[#Crash Nitro Kart (Game Boy Advance)|Game Boy Advance version of Nitro Kart]]. He comes with his very own custom kart known as the Spyromobile, designed after his purple scales. He's an "Advanced" class racer with 7/7 Speed, 3/7 Acceleration and 2/7 Turning. Spyro is unlocked during the Grand Prix as a Bronze Tier reward for 5000 Nitro, after which he's playable in all modes in the game. Spyro has 3 different skin to be unlocked: Superflame Spyro (based on the "Superflame" move he's has since the first game), Icebreath Spyro (possibly a nod to Spyro's Ice breath moves first seen in Ripto's Rage) and Dark Spyro (probably based on Spyro's evil counterpart first seen in The Eternal Night). In his podium victory animation, Spyro performs his Glide skill and a fire breath before striking the pose he has in the cover art for Spyro the Dragon, while Sparx flies around him the whole time. Hunter Hunter from Spryo 2: Rypto's Rage makes his second appearance in a Crash Bandicoot game following the crossover title Crash Bandicoot Purple. Hunter comes with his own kart as well, an original vehicle named Dragonfly. He's an "Intermediate" racer with 5/7 Speed, 5/7 Acceleration and 5/7 Turning. Hunter can be unlocked either by buying the "Hunter Games" bundle pack for 5400 Wumpa Coins, or alone at the Pit Stop for Wumpa Coins. He can be played in all modes in the game. Hunter comes with 3 skins as well, but all three appear to be original color variations without any specific references. Hunter's podium victory animation has him celebration by shooting arrows off-screen, until it seems he hits someone and shrinks back in embarassment and looks around worried. Gnasty Gnorc The main antagonist of the first game, Gnasty Gnorc makes his debut in a Crash Bandicoot game. Gnasty Gnorc comes with his own original kart as well, the Gnasty Ride. He's a "Beginner" racer with 3/7 Speed, 4/7 Acceleration and 7/7 Turning. Gnasty Gnorc can be unlocked either by buying the "For the Horde" bundle pack for 5850 Wumpa Coins, or alone at the Pit Stop for Wumpa Coins. He can be played in all modes in the game. As with Hunter before, all Gnasty Gnorc skins appear to be original color variations, except for the "Spyro Purple Gnasty Gnorc" who paints him in Spyro's palette. In his podium victory animation he looks around smugly, then pauses and angrily raises his hammer and shoots magic upwards, prompting a Crystal Dragon to fall onto his head. This is a nod to his ability to encase dragons in crystal statues, which set the plot of the first game into motion. Spyro Circuit Spyro Circuit is a brand new racing track introduced with the Spyro Grand Prix which can be split into three specific sections based off stages from Spyro the Dragon, taken from the 1st homeworld (Artisans) and the 3rd homeworld (Magic Crafters). The track starts out in an area based off the Artisans Homeworld, with two dragon statues in front of the area's recognizable big castle. The players go into the castle and around a few halls before reaching a large circular library, these areas possibly based on the stage "Dark Hollow" from Artisans. This area ends into a portal (similar to the ones used in Spyro the Dragon to access stages) that leads into the 2nd section, based off the stage "High Cave" from the Magic Crafters Homeworld. The area is a long stretch covered in snow and sidelined by purple buildings and bridges, with Elder Wizards and Tornado Wizards (enemies from this area) visible at the sides of the track attacking each other. At the end stands another portal leading into the third and final section: a place resembling the interior areas from another Magic Crafters stage, "Wizard Peak". At the beginning one can see Green Wizards in the track's sidelines, and the last section has large circular plates floating by magic the racers have to jump on to advance. The portal at the end brings the race back to the Artisans Homeworld, where after a short trek it reaches the goal line. CTR-NF_SC_Dark_Hollow.jpg|Section based on Dark Hollow CTR-NF_SC_High_Caves.jpg|Section based on High Cave CTR-NF_SC_Wizards_Peak.jpg|Section based on Wizard Peak Spyro Circuit also includes a few unique visual alterations unique to this track which make no gameplay change: * All Wumpa fruit on the track is replaced with Gems, the main collectable in Spyro games. * All Bounce Crates in the track are replaced with the Spyro series' Spring Chests. Similarly, all Mystery Crates adopt a shape that resembles the Spring Chests as well. * The Mask power-up brings up Sparx the Dragonfly (Spyro's companion with a similar function to Aku Aku of protecting Spyro from harm) when activated instead of Aku Aku, Uka Uka or the Velo Mask, since Sparx protects all racers in the track regardless of affiliation. Outside the Spyro Circuit, however, Sparx only applies to the three Spyro characters. The stage theme used in this track is a remix of "Mushroom Speedway" from Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Stickers There are stickers unlockable during the Grand Prix. These include mugshots of Spyro, Hunter and Gnasty Gnorc, as well as stickers of a blue, green and red gem from the Spyro series, a sticker of Sparx, one of Hunter's bow, one of the Dragon Crystals from the first game and one of the recurring sheeps encountered as fodder in many of Spyro's games. License Up until the year 2000, both Spyro and Crash Bandicoot were published by Sony Computer Entertainment and the two series' staffs were close, letting each other include demos of their games and references. Both game series were later owned by Vivendi Universal Games, allowing for actual cameos and the crossover between each other to happen. Both series are owned by Activison since 2008. Category:Links Category:Direct links Category:Type 1 links